Reflexos no Espelho
by Viviane Azevedo
Summary: SONGFIC.PósHBP.Após fugir de Hogwarts Snape reflete sobre seus últimos atos.


**Nome da SongFic:** Reflexos no Espelho

**Música utilizada: **Esquilo Não Samba – Móveis Coloniais de Acaju

**Autora: **Viviane Azevedo

**Spoilers: **Informações do 6° livro da série

**Sinopse: **Após fugir de Hogwarts Snape reflete sobre seus últimos atos.

**Agradecimentos: **Obrigada a J.K.Rowling pelos personagens maravilhosos, a Carol por ter me apresentado essa banda que virou um novo vício meu, e ao meu querido Luís que betou a songfic e tem muita paciência comigo.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens são da maravilhosa J.K.Rowling,eu não quero e nem vou ganhar nenhum dinheiro com essa fic.A música é da banda Móveis Coloniais de Acaju.

XxXxXxX

**REFLEXOS NO ESPELHO**

Ainda podia sentir o gosto de sangue em sua boca. As pernas trêmulas por causa da adrenalina que corria em suas veias. Certificou-se que ninguém havia os seguido e trancou a porta. Não tinha outro lugar para ir, então pensou em ir para o lugar mais óbvio, sua própria casa.

Olhou pela janela embaçada, a rua parecia calma, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Lavou bem o rosto e limpou os pequenos cortes, nada de grave, apenas alguns arranhões. No meio da confusão só tinha conseguido apanhar Draco pelo colarinho, que agora descansava serenamente em seu sofá.

Snape olhou-se fixamente no espelho, esperando achar respostas para o crime que tinha acabado de cometer. Estava perdido em seu próprio jogo de espião duplo. Fixou os olhos em suas próprias pupilas refletidas, e por instantes teve a impressão de ver um lampejo dourado percorrendo seus próprios olhos. Mas devia ser o cansaço de uma batalha que independente de seus resultados já considerava perdida.

_Muito prazer  
Eu sou você amanhã  
Só não me apresentei antes  
Por medo de te desmotivar_

A sombra daqueles olhos azuis penetrantes ainda estava na sua cabeça. Tinha acabado de assassinar a sangue frio a única pessoa que talvez ainda se importasse com sua vida. "Ninguém pode servir a dois senhores." Essa frase não parava de martelar em sua mente, vez após vez.

_Eu sei que é triste  
Mas não se deixe abalar  
Terás dias bons  
Cujo número eu posso contar_

Não se arrependia do que tinha feito, apenas agiu como homem e cumpriu seu destino. Não era primeira vez que tirava uma vida, e tampouco seria a última vez, aquela maldita guerra estava apenas começando. Por fim teve que escolher seu lado. Não o lado que gostaria, mas o lado que precisou escolher.

Sentiu a marca queimando forte em seu braço esquerdo, mais nítida do que nunca. Receberia todas as glórias pelo seu feito, mas não desejava ser festejado de forma alguma. Não por aquele ato. Aquele não.

_Não vou mentir  
Na sua média você será  
Medíocre  
Não vou mentir  
Não sua média você será..._

Sentiu uma lágrima tentando sair do olho esquerdo. "Homem não chora". Os baques dos socos do pai nunca o fizeram esquecer disso. O som daquela voz ainda era bastante nítida e dolorosa de se ouvir. Ouviu um breve suspiro. Draco se mexia inquieto no sofá, talvez tendo algum pesadelo.

_Mediocridade  
Eu sei o quanto eu sinto saudade  
Mediocridade  
Eu sei o quanto eu sinto saudade_

_Do tempo em que eu me achava esperto do tempo em que eu esperava dar certo Do tempo em que eu me achava_

Mil explicações se passaram na sua cabeça, justificativas para si mesmo. Dumbledore era um grande homem, isso ninguém poderia negar nunca. Não havia gloria nenhuma em aparecer nos livros como o homem que matou o maior bruxo de todos os tempos. Até porque tinha certeza que nunca veria tal fato, ninguém o perdoaria e ele seria caçado impiedosamente.

_Não quero te iludir  
Não quero te enganar  
Não quero te iludir_

_Você está  
Desperdiçando o que era pouco  
Muito pouco, quase nada  
E está para acabar  
Acabar._

Fechou os olhos e engoliu seco. O importante é que Draco estava a salvo e devia protegê-lo da ordem e dos próprios Comensais, ele tinha falhado e sofreria as conseqüências por isso. Precisava mandar uma carta para Narcissa,ela também corria perigo.

Teve a impressão de ver o reflexo no espelho lhe sorrir e ouvir a voz suave de Dumbledore. "Ficará tudo bem".


End file.
